Feron
Feron is a drell information trafficker. __TOC__ Mass Effect: Redemption Feron is hired by Liara T'Soni to help her find Commander Shepard. However, he tells her that the Commander is neither dead nor alive. Nonetheless, Liara insists on finding Shepard. Unfortunately, they are ambushed by the Blue Suns, sent by the Shadow Broker to delay Liara. Suddenly, an unknown sniper guns down the mercenaries, giving the two an opening to escape. They then run into agents of Cerberus, a pro-human extremist group, who claim that they are after Shepard too. Among the Cerberus agents is Miranda Lawson. The pair is brought to meet with the Illusive Man who reveals the Shadow Broker is working with the Collectors. After the meeting, Feron reveals to Liara that he has been ordered to lead her away from Shepard. But because of recent events, he is willing to help her. Feron brings Liara back to the Afterlife Club, where the queen of Omega, Aria T'Loak resides. After learning the location where the Blue Suns would be bringing the body, Feron spots Tazzik, the Broker's personal enforcer. Liara is half of mind to simply rush, but Feron thinks of a better idea with a nearby turret. Unfortunately, he misses Tazzik's ship, alerting the Suns to their presence. Tazzik is then able to flee Omega, with Shepard's body. Liara accuses Feron of still working for the Shadow Broker. The drell defends that he never stopped working for the Broker, which they can use to their advantage in tracking Tazzik. The two infiltrate the Broker's main base on Alingon, where Feron passes off Liara as his prisoner. But before they could go retrieve Shepard, Feron first goes to go to the Broker's command center to determine what he's getting from the Collectors. Upon entry, they see what seems to be a shadowy hologram of the Broker. Liara keeps him talking while Feron downloads all of the information on the Broker's dealings. As soon as he is finished, he tells Liara to unleash her biotics to disable the communications in the room, preventing any of the Broker's hired guns from learning their location. While en route to Shepard's location, Feron admits to Liara that Cerberus attempted to recruit him a few times but he refused to betray the Broker, until hearing about his deal with the Collectors. Working directly with the Illusive Man, they came up with a plan for Feron himself to snatch the body. But the Broker learned about this, so Feron had to use Liara to accomplish the plan. Feron then meets Tazzik and the Collector he is talking with, claiming that the Broker wanted full payment for Shepard's body. Tazzik is willing to believe him, until the Collector blurts out that Feron's a traitor. The drell holds off Tazzik so that Liara can escape. She is uncertain if he was killed or tortured, but she is determined to bring down the Shadow Broker for what he has done. Mass Effect 2 In 2185, when Shepard goes to Illium and asks Liara about how she's been doing for the past two years, she eventually mentions a "friend" that she is looking for. She says that they were led to a place on their search together and were ambushed. Liara was able to make it out but her friend didn't. Liara believes he has been either captured or killed. Lair of the Shadow Broker Shepard is sent information on the Shadow Broker obtained by Cerberus. Shepard travels back to Illium and passes this information onto Liara, who examines it and determines that Feron is indeed alive, and in the custody of the Shadow Broker. After surviving an assassination attempt by a rogue Spectre working for the Shadow Broker, Tela Vasir, Liara, with assistance from Shepard and the information obtained from Cerberus, travels to the Shadow Broker Base on the planet Hagalaz. There, they find Feron being tortured for his previous betrayal of the Broker. Unable to remove the drell from the device holding him down without killing him, Liara and Shepard confront the Shadow Broker, killing him in the process. Now free from the Shadow Broker's custody, Feron opts to remain in the Shadow Broker's base so he can assist Liara, who has taken over as Shadow Broker following the previous Broker's death. He remains unsure what he will do afterward. Liara expresses great concern for Feron, worried his ordeal has left him mentally scarred. Shepard can ask Liara if she is romantically involved with Feron, and her answers will differ slightly depending on whether or not Shepard is in a relationship with Liara, but both result in Liara denying it. However, her response is somewhat ambiguous if Shepard is not romancing Liara. She points out that at this time, Feron is too emotionally unstable for a relationship and that it would be irresponsible "to take advantage" of the situation. Asking Feron about his relationship with Liara will result in him saying that Liara is a far better friend than he deserves. Mass Effect 3 If Shepard assaulted the Shadow Broker's ship with Liara, Feron helps her abandon the base and save the valuable equipment when Cerberus attacks the ship. He then takes up a role as one of Liara's agents and takes control of Terminus operations, much to the dismay of Tazzik. He sends Shepard an e-mail: If Shepard didn't help Liara overthrow the Shadow Broker, then Liara will say that she had to hire dozens of mercenaries to storm the Broker's lair. Unfortunately, Feron didn't survive the assault. de:Feron es:Feron fr:Feron pl:Feron ru:Ферон Category:DLC Category:Shadow Broker Category:Recurring Characters